Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a process for the removal of mercaptans and/or hydrogen sulfide (H.sub.2 S) from petroleum distillate streams. More particularly the invention relates to a process wherein the petroleum distillate contains diolefins which are selectively reacted with the mercaptans and/or hydrogen sulfide (H.sub.2 S) to form sulfides. Most particularly the invention relates to a process wherein the reaction of the mercaptans and/or hydrogen sulfide (H.sub.2 S) with the diolefins is carried out simultaneously with a fractional distillation to remove the sulfides, and thus the sulfur, from the distillate.